Generator Rex and Amy Rise of the Nanites
by leox987
Summary: Amy finds her love Rex she must find him and tell him what happened to her and his parents before it is to late before Van Kleiss takes him away from her again will Amy finally bring Rex to reason and tell Rex that she serectly loved him when disappered will Rex love Amy the way Amy does will Rex find answer the ones he has been seeking with Amy will love provoke evil on time?


Generator Rex and Generator Amy Rise of the Nanites

Prologue

This story begins in Mexico their were two friends a boy and a girl. Both of them everything together then soon both of them had a horrible accident together. The only way they could be saved was to put nanites in their bodies. But soon there was a big explosion. People lost their lives that day, others lost their memories, and some others had minor injuries

Chapter 1

10 years later their is a guy named Rex he works with Providence. He has these things called nanites in his body so that makes him an E.V.O Exponentialy Varigated Organism. But Rex is different he can control his nanites and build things other people aren't fortunate like Rex other people can't control their nanites so the nanites control the person so that is when Rex touches the person and they turn back to normal. Rex does not remember much of his past he thinks he is the only one who can control his nanites to build weapons out of his body. But he isn't the only E.V.O that can control his nanites and build machines out of his body his best friend Amy who Rex does not remember has the same powers, but she is rich, is a gaurdin angel of the crystalers, super smart, a big knowledge of the master mind, can have any super power she wants, and can whatever she wants she just thinks it and it happens. Well our story begins in a city with Rex and an uncontrollable E.V.O millions of citizens screaming like crazy. Then Rex comes in and takes the giant E.V.O down and then turns him back to normal man the Rex gets criticized by his organization Providence over his reckless performance and he very frustrated by his lack of freedom Rex breaks out of Providence with Bobo Haha an E.V.O monkey and goes on a road trip soon Rex tells the group of young men that he would like to hang out with them, but soon Rex tells them that he can't give them anymore free sodas they soon call him a freak and leave. Then soon a blond haired young man called Noah tells Rex that those kids were using him and told him that was not true friendship. Soon Noah befriends Rex. When Rex thinks about all this friendship talk he remembers a little girl the same age as Rex and tells Noah I think I use to have a friend when I was young, but I don't know for sure. In the dark there was a young women Rex could not see her she had dark brown hair and the bottom half of her hair was dark blue and was very long, her eyes were blue, her suit was different just by the color, but the pattern was the same the colors on the jacket were blue and black, the strips of her goggles were blue, the glass was black, the shirt was black with futuristic blue lines on it, her pants were black with blue lines on it, her shoes were black, and her lips were red as a cherry. Her name was Amy yes she was Rex's best friend, but he does not remember that Amy is his best friend Amy is also Rex's guardian angel. Amy was making sure that Rex was okay by her being in invisible mode. Soon Agent Six and Bobo come to retrieve Rex, then soon the Pack three E.V.O.s named Skalamander, Biowulf, and Breach appear from a portal Reach had made during the melee Rex, Noah,Bobo, and also Amy who hid in invisible mode to make sure Rex, Noah, and Bobo were okay and if need be Amy would make copies of herself. Soon Rex, Noah, and Bobo met Van Kleiss when Amy saw Van Kleiss Amy had a flashback about the nanite explosion and hate Van Kleiss because she lost her friendship with Rex and also because alot of people lost their lives that same day to. Van Kleiss started earning Rex's trust and Amy really wanted to beat up Van Kleiss, but Amy knew it wasn't the time or place, but she knows she will get her chance very soon, but not right now. Soon the Pack took Bobo and Noah to a garden and then soon made copies of herself so that her copies could help Noah and Bobo while the real her would follow Van Kleiss and Rex to make sure that Van Kleiss stayed away from Rex or she would start an attack. Then soon Van Kleiss broke out of her invisible mode and started use her Smack Hands and started to beat up Van Kleiss and then she changed her weapon to big fat sword and sliced off Van Kleiss's hand off then soon Rex asked Amy who she was Amy answered I use to be your best friend Rex, but you don't remember because of Van Kleiss and the nanite explosion it messed up your memory and that is why you forgot about me for all these Rex I made a portal back to the city hurry before it closes Amy covered the portal so Rex, Noah, and Bobo could get back in time. Soon then Van Kleiss started to reform Amy had lowered her sword down and started to head towards the portal, but as Amy was entering the portal Van Kleiss hit Amy really hard on the head Amy went through the portal, but landed really hard and then soon she blacked out the portal closed behind her. Amy soon woke up in a different surrounding one she never saw before until she woke up, but Amy had the feeling that she was in Providence because Rex lived in there so probably ended up in the medical room of Providence. Great Amy rubbing the bandage on her head. Then Amy saw a lady with a bun on her head, she was wearing a white lab coat, with an orange turtle shirt, a red skirt, and black boots. Amy said let me guess you are Dr. Holiday and you work for Providence and asked Amy how did she know her Amy response was I scanned you with my invisible glasses. told Amy besides Rex I never met anyone else that could control their nanites and build machines either Amy told that her and Rex were in the same accident together during the nanite explosion Amy also told that she could have any super power she wanted then she told to tell Rex how much she loved ever since they were kids and also tell I will see during spring break then in a instance Amy teleported herself out of Providence and back to her mansion she freshened up a bit in the shower, then did some ninja training, had a little dinner, and a bit of dessert. Amy knows that Rex wants to remember their friendship together, but it is going to take time and Amy would eventually give him some answers to his memory. Amy went to sleep at her home and Rex was sleeping at Providence his home they had a big day for tomorrow.


End file.
